1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holding rack for a rifle comprising of a dining chair, a hook attached to the backrest and extending rearward, and a hook attached to the stretcher and offset laterally from the first hook, with both hooks being covered with a soft material to protect the rifle.
2. Background Information
The use of various gun supports and gun rests for holding rifles and guns is known in the prior art. However, none of these devices or apparatuses take into consideration military use and the fact that soldiers who carry a rifle on a continuous basis need to store the rifle while they are seated and performing other tasks such as sitting or eating. Typically, rifles are laid on the floor or table or propped up against the table or wall which can result in hazardous conditions. Thus, there is a need for a holding rack comprised of a dining chair with rearward extending hooks to hold a rifle while an individual is in the seated position.
A prior art search uncovered the following prior art:    U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,905 Dec. 27, 1994 Flitter    U.S. Pat. No. 2,535,564 Dec. 26, 1950 Campbell    U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,898 Jul. 15, 1960 Loeb    U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,378 Sep. 17, 2002 Miller    U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,562 Jul. 29, 1999 Hancock    U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,247 Dec. 27, 1966 Norrington    U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,646 Nov. 17, 1998 Salehi    U.S. Pat. No. 0,847,318 Mar. 19, 1907 Cope    U.S. Pat. No. 0,725,678 Apr. 21, 1903 Cullum
However, none of the above-referenced registrations apply to holding racks comprised of hooks that are integral with the chair for the purposes of holding a firearm or rifle.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome the above problems and difficulties of the prior art.